After Hours
by Bamon Romanogers Shipper
Summary: Natasha Romanoff doesn't like to listen to Steve's orders on missions, what happens when he gets tired of her disobeying him? *This is my first Romanogers fic so be some what kind to me. This of course is AU* Reviews/Comments


**A/N: **This is just a little something I came up with in the past hour. It was originally going to be based of the word duck tape...BUT i just wasn't feeling it so _this_ is what I came up with instead. Hope you like it. And no I haven't forgotten about "Cuffed" my muse for that has decided to hide, I also haven't forgotten about my Nashville fic. Again with the whole muse thing. Anyways do Comment and Follow. Thanks (:

**PS. **I didnt want to make Steve like he was completely clueless when it came to sex just because its been what? Two or Three years that hes been in the 21st century. But I also didnt want to make him an expert. I personally think he would rely on what he know (ie giving orders)when it comes to women and especially Natasha. But that's just me.

***Warning: Mature Content***

* * *

><p>That smirk. He wished she would just stop with those damn smirks. As the elevator doors opened Natasha got out and sashayed her way down the hall to her room.<p>

"Romaonoff" he called out just as the doors closed, holding them open with a hand he made his way down the hall. The red head raised a brow at him as she opened the door to her room.

"You're still with that, Rogers?" she asked in amusement.

"Yes, I am you could have compromised the whole mission" he said for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not bothering for permission to enter her room he, walked right in and closed the door.

"I was doing just fine. Besides the mission wasn't compromised. There's no need to get all huffy about it"

She knew she had a point. But then again he also had a point. If he hadn't jumped in at the last second she would have had to shoot the man. That wouldn't have been a lot worse. In all honesty she enjoyed not following his orders. She liked seeing him railed up. A side she hardly got to see unless he got into an argument with Stark or was getting mad at her.

"Just fine? Is that what you call almost getting killed?" At this point he was fuming, anger slowly bubbling up inside him, anger that threatened to spill any second.

"I've been in worse situations. Yet here I am."

"Next time. Listen to my orders" He said, his eyes staring right into her emerald hues. Three seconds passed, before he broke eye contact and turned towards the door.

"What if I don't?"

His hand had just touched the metal handle of the doorknob, when she uttered the words.

"You know I won't listen. So why try?" she smirked, using that challenging yet teasing tone she knew he hated.

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her my her arm and pinned her against the door. His hands on either side of her head, his body only inches away from hers.

"I know you won't. Looks like I have to teach you"

She gasped at the sudden action as a shiver ran through her. If it would have been anyone else, she would have kicked there ass and probably hurt them severally. But this was Steve, the only other person who she trusted completely. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she looked into his eyes; the normally blue color being replaced by a much darker shade.

"I don't think you can teach me how to behave…"

"You think I can't?" he asked in a low voice

"You don't know the first thing about women"

"True…but I know how to give orders" He didn't wait for her to respond, as he pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her roughly. If she hadn't hurt him yet, he only hoped that she wouldn't hurt him now.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back with as much passion and hunger. She squirmed slightly, trying to get her hands free from his, but it was obviously a hopeless attempt. Removing his lips from hers he moved them to her neck slowly ghosting them over her skin. Using the hand that was not holding her wrists, he slowly, in an agonizing way pulled the zipper to her suit down. As skin was slowly exposed to him he covered every inch of new skin with his lips.

Natasha was a mess as his lips slowly traveled down her neck to her chest. Her head was spinning with desire and her skin was flushed with need. She was always so in control of her body and its actions. But apparently it took a certain Brooklyn boy to throw her control out the window. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she let out a shameless groan, at the feeling of his lips over the swells of her breasts.

She panted as cool air suddenly surrounded her. Blinking a few times she noticed Steve studying her. She knew she looked like a mess blown pupils, kiss swollen lips, her suit half open.

"What-"

"Did I say you could speak, Agent Romaonff?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natasha blinked at him, was he really doing this? He wasn't. It couldn't be. She couldn't find her voice to speak, so she just shook her head.

Grabbing her by the hand Steve lead her to her bed and gently pushed her down, making her sit.

"You will only speak when asked to speak and you will follow everything I say, is that understood?"

Dear god. He was doing this. This had to be a dream. He would never do this, would he? No… he wouldn't.

The red head chuckled softly, "Ok, I get… this is some kind of joke.. Tony put you up to this"

Steve knew she wouldn't believe it was really happening. Pulling her up he looked into her emerald eyes, his features softening the slightest bit.

"This isn't a joke. Now take this off.. I'll be right back" With that he pulled away from her and wandered into the kitchen.

Now she knew he wasn't joking. Her whole body seemed to respond on its own. Slowly she stood up and plucked her boots off before pealing the black suit off of her body. Leaving the purple bra and black panties on, she climbed onto her bed and waited.

Steve looked through a few cabinets and decided to check the night stand instead. As he looked up he saw her sitting on the bed, studying him. There was so much pale flesh exposed he wanted to worship every inch of it. Keeping a hold on his control, he walked back to the bed and opened the night stand drawer. Bingo. He found what he was looking for. With a raised brow dangled the metal cuff from his index finger.

"Care to explain this?"

Natasha turned and looked at what he was holding. She shrugged nonchalantly, "Never know when you might need them"

Shaking his head slight he crawls over her body, slowly watching as she lay back on the bed.

"Arms above your head"

Biting her lip she complied and placed her arms above her head. Her green eyes looked at him as she felt the cold metal click around her wrists.

Standing up Steve moved to the foot of the bed. "Close your eyes"

She rolled her emerald hues before closing them. Mentally pouting. How badly she wanted to see him take off the uniform.

He smirked to himself as he takes the uniform off. He wanted to teach her a lesson, the reward would come later. Once only in his boxers he slowly crawls up her body.

His hands and lips start blazing a trail down her skin, slowly kissing and touching every inch of her skin. As he moves his lips down her taught stomach he momentarily kisses the scar before continuing his path. As his hands caress her thighs, he's saluted with her scent. Moving his hand up to her hips he dragged the lacy material off of her, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"I hope you're not attached to this…" his voice is a whisper as he tugs at her bra.

Natasha shakes her head before feeling the snapping of the straps. Her eyes flew open.

"Did you just rip it off of me?" shock evident in her voice

"Did I tell you, you could speak? Let alone open your eyes?"

"No.."

"Now close them"

With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and tried to keep as still as possible.

Once she had her eyes closed he gently spread her thighs further apart, kissing the inside of her left thigh he slowly moved closer to where he knew she needed him the most. Spreading her lips apart he gently used his index finger to tease her. The breathy moan that came from above telling him he was doing something right. Relying on his gut, he slipped his finger inside her heat, watching as she arched her back slightly off the bed. Kissing his way back up her body he kept moving his finger inside her. As their lips melted together in a need kiss he slipped in a second finger. A low growl escaped his throat as he felt how wet she really was.

Natasha felt like her whole body was on fire. The gentleness of his fingers and the demanding feeling of the kiss overwhelmed her completely. As he pulled back he slipped another finger inside her, his thumb moving in circular motions over her bundle of nerves. A string of loud mewls and moans escaped her lips as she squirmed in need.

"You won't chase your release until I tell you to"

Labored pants tickled his neck as he kissed and sucked at her pulse point.

"Oh god.. Steve…please.." she was so close, she could feel herself start to slip.

"Will you listen to. Me. Next. Time.?" He punctuated the last three words with deep thrusts of his fingers.

"Yes!...I will!.." she moaned loudly as his fingers thrusted into her.

"Let go Natasha" Steve whispered in her ear.

The red head didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Her climax hit her hard, her back arching off the bed as an incoherent moan of his name was ripped from her throat.

He watched her as he come undone under him, slowly moving his fingers in and out to prolong her orgasm. Once he knew she was coming down from her high, he removed his fingers from her and undid the handcuffs from around her wrists. Rolling onto his back he pulled her into his side, holding her as she came back down to earth.

"That…" she mumbled against his chest.

"Shhh..I'll be here when you wake up"

"It's not a one-time thing is it?" her voice already laced with sleep.

"No..its not, trust me"

She smiled softly as she was pulled under, into unconsciousness. Safe and secure in his arms.


End file.
